Batman Rerises
by BoredParanoia
Summary: When Batman is accidentally taken out of commission, and a bunch of other stuff happens so that no one else can be called, it falls to Emmet to don the mask and become Batman! However, it becomes apparent that the hardest part of being Batman is when it's time to pull off the mask...
1. Chapter 1

**Sunday Night - Emmet**

"Now back to the hit comedy show...Honey, where are my-"

Click.

"Coffee Shop - For all your coffee needs!"

Click.

"I'm Brick Thrills, and I'm about to jump off this building with his bed sheet as my parachute."

Man, there was so much to watch today, it honestly boggled his mind on what to choose. Taking a drink of his cup of water, a brown-haired, ordinary looking lego man named Emmet pondered what to watch on the TV. That was, until he looked at the time.

10:00 PM, time for bed. Emmet yawned as he turned off the TV and headed to bed. Putting on his pajamas, and brushing his teeth, Emmet stretched his arms as he moved past the calendar in his room. Looking at it, he noticed the markings on the whole entire week. Taking it off the wall and looking at it much more closer, he couldn't help but smile.

"Man, I am packed for the entire week, and that is awesome!" Emmet exclaimed as he placed the calendar on the wall, and got into bed. Trying to make himself comfortable, he was still wide awake. He just couldn't wait for when the work day ended.

Who wouldn't when he had friends to hang out with.

* * *

**Sunday Night - Batman**

In the deep, dark lair of the Batman, a lone butler stood at attention. Awaiting at the end of a driveway, Alfred the butler stood with a can of soda on a tray. He unflinchly stood there, waiting for his master to come back home after a long night of fighting crime. He remained still even as a swarm of bats flew past him, and even as a lone bat flew up to him and landed on his shoulder, looking terribly lost.

"They went that direction, I believe." Alfred said to the bat, nodding his head in one direction while his eyes were still at the tunnel.

Making a sound that sounded like a thanks, the bat flew off, certainly not due to the increasingly louder growl of a car engine as it drove through the tunnel. The Batmobile stopped in front of Alfred, the door opening to reveal Batman getting out of the car. As Batman walked past Alfred, he took the can and took a drink of it while he removed his mask. Alfred fell into step with him.

"Good evening, Master Bruce. How was tonight?"

"Eh, kinda boring. Had to fight this guy, called the 'Penny Plunderer'. Heh, that was so lame." Batman smirked as he undid his cape.

"...Penny Plunderer, sir?" Alfred blinked, his voice tinged with disbelief.

"Yeah, apparently this guy's uses pennies as a gimmick. Gotta admit, strapping me to a giant penny and then flipping it to smoosh me was pretty original." Batman said glibly as he changed into the pajamas and persona of Bruce Wayne.

"Yes, that does sound quite original." Alfred grimaced. Bruce gave him a look as the two headed out of the Batcave and into the main foyer of the Wayne Manor.

"Come on, Alfred. I was okay. I handled it." Bruce assured Alfred in a gentle manner. Alfred nodded.

"Yes sir, but if I can be honest, that's not why I'm worried for you. Don't tell me you never considered outside of Batman?"

Bruce frowned as he stopped and turned around, facing Alfred.

"Alfred, I think I know what this is about, and it's fine. Me and Lucy? We're fine. We're still friends, we exchange emails. We're cool."

Alfred nodded. "I understand, sir."

Bruce nodded as he headed up the stairs that lead up to the bedrooms. "Alright night, Alfred."

Then Bruce remembered something and looked back.

"Oh yeah, Alfred, remind me to set aside some space for the giant penny."

* * *

**Monday Night - Emmet**

"Alright, so this here map tells me that we should take 200 paces west." Metalbeard commented as he looked through the pirate map that promised him and Emmet treasure on this deserted island.

"Mind telling me where we be, Emmet?" Emmet, wearing a bandana and eyepatch, looked at the compass in his hand. Remembering what Metalbeard said about compasses, he looked for the west direction, before pointing in a direction. Hefting their shovels, they ran over until they found a black X on the ground. Stabbing their shovels into the ground, they threw the dirt behind them, in their rush to find treasure.

Metalbeard spotted something in the ground and took hold, ripping the treasure out of the ground. Emmet scrambled out of the hole as Metalbeard laid the treasure by the side and stepped out of the hole.

As Emmet opened the treasure chest, his eyes sparkled. "Awesome..." He said in a daze as he took hold of a handful.

"Sixth rule of Pirates, matey. We check the gold." Metalbeard said as he took a doubloon from Emmet.

"To a good haul!"

"To a good haul!" Emmet smiled as he held up a doubloon of his own. Then they bit them.

Right through the gold wrapping and into some terribly aged chocolate. The waves of the ocean were drowned out by the sounds of their 'Blaughs!'

* * *

**Monday Night - Batman**

"COWER IN FEAR, BATMAN! FOR YOU FACE THE WRATH OF... THE TEN-FINGERED MAN!" The Ten-Fingered Man shouted as he pointed a gun at the Batman. Batman stared at the Ten-Fingered Man, before gathering his spit and spitting at his hands.

The Ten-Fingered Man shrieked as he moved his hands back, not wanting his eyes to get spit on them. Then he looked at his empty hand, then at Batman cracking his knuckles.

Meanwhile, in the deep dark lair of the Batman, Alfred sighed as he thought of solutions to the problem that he felt needed to be dealt with. Quite simply put, though Master Bruce did not say it out loud, he seemed kind of lonely. While Miss Lucy still visited from time to time, the butler simply felt like Master Bruce could use some new friends. Now who to call?

Alfred pondered this as the sounds of the newest Villain of the week got beat up by Batman.

* * *

**Tuesday Night - Emmet**

"Thanks for coming over, Emmet!" Benny shouted excitedly as he floated towards the new spaceship they just built.

"No problem, Benny. I gotta ask, though. Why did you need me to help you build and ride this?" Emmet asked, trying to ignore the unfamiliar sensations of being in a spacesuit.

Benny shuffled awkwardly in the air. "Well, I built a lot of spaceships alone. I guess I just wanted to see how it felt to build one with someone else."

Emmet smiled. "If you want to know, it was fun for me."

Benny grinned back. "Yeah, me too. COME ON, EMMET! LET DRIVE THIS SHIP! WOOHOO!"

The 80s spaceships whooped with glee as he jumped into the ship. Emmet followed after.

_30 minutes later..._

The spaceship landed back into the landing bay, and the cockpit opened up as Benny jumped out of it, whooping and hollering.

"THAT WAS THE BEST THING EVER! DID YOU SEE WHEN WE WENT THROUGH THAT ASTEROID FIELD AND I WAS LIKE 'AHHH!' AND YOU WERE LIKE 'AHHH!' AND... Emmet?"

Emmet slowly floated out of the cockpit, looking a bit green.

"Emmet, are you alright?" Benny asked worriedly.

"It's...fine. I'm fine, Ben-" Whatever Emmet was going to say was stopped as Emmet hurriedly floated to the nearest space lavatory.

* * *

**Tuesday Night - Batman**

"I see you are quite the challenge, Batman. I RELISH challenge. Can you cut the mustard, Batman? Let's see if you can KETCHUP to...THE CONDIMENT KING!" The Condiment King shouted as he aimed his two high powered condiment dispensers at Batman and pulled the triggers. Two thin streams of ketchup and mayo came out and splattered against Batman's chest.

Batman looked at the stain on his batsuit then at the Condiment King. At that moment, the Condiment King believed that he MAYO...

"I have to get these dry-cleaned." Batman frowned.

Social media? Alfred pondered as he looked at the website, before frowning. No, as if Master Bruce would actually take time from his schedule to do such a, in his words, "pointless thing."

Alfred turned down the volume on the headset. The pained cries of whoever it was starting to annoy him.

* * *

**Wednesday Night - Emmet**

"Alright, hold this pose, now breath in, breath out. Breath in..." Emmet breathed in through his nose, holding a yoga pose.

"Umm...Emmet?" Unikitty squeaked.

"Yeah, Uni-" Emmet began as he looked over at Unikitty, only to pause at the close aproximation that Unikitty was in.

To say it looked uncomfortable was an understandment of the highest order.

"Hold on!" Getting up, he helped Unikitty out of the position she was in. As Unikitty stretched, Emmit rubbed his head as he picked up a book, the title reading 'Mediation and Exercises to create Inner Peace.'

"So...You wanna try this calming tea?"

* * *

**Wednesday Night - Batman**

"SOONER OR LATER, I'M GOING TO RUN OUT OF THESE LAME VILLIANS!" Batman roared as he helped onto the grappling hook that was attached to his latest nemesis, Kite-man.

Meanwhile, Alfred was looking through Bruce's contacts.

* * *

**Thursday Night - Emmet**

"And that concludes contestant #349's audition! Judges, what do you think?"

"Well..." Emmet began as he pondered his decision. "It sounded nice, and I did like your voice...so I guess I'll give you a pass. Business?"

"Yeah..." Business grimaced as he took a sip of his coffee. "Well, I dunno. It felt like she was making up some of the lyrics, some of them just didn't sound right. Sorry, I'm gonna have to give it a miss. Good cop, you got anything else to add?"

"I thought you were just gorgeous out there." Good Cop began only for his head to spin and Bad Cop to frown.

"ARE YOU KIDDING? No offense, but I think you could have done better." Bad Cop was replaced with Good Cop.

"Better? How can she do better? I honestly think the lyrics she made up were better than the original ones."

"Huh, really? I always liked the original ones better, plus the ones she made up sounded kind of weird..."

Emmet and Business looked at each other as Good Cop and Bad Cop began to argue with each other. While both of them were glad that Good Cop and Bad Cop were friendly with each other, it was a little weird to watch them argue.

"How are they not dizzy?" Emmet asked in wonder.

Business shrugged. "Beats me, and they worked for me for 8 years."

Meanwhile, Contestant #349 sweated under the spotlight.

* * *

**Thursday - Batman**

"Alright, what's your gimmick?" Batman asked, his eyes narrowed at the criminal holding up a bank.

"Uhh..." The bank robber said with his mouth open, trying to think of an answer. "I'm a robber...I rob things."

"Lame." Batman said as he pointed to the exit. "Get out and don't come back until you find a decent gimmick."

"Yes sir." The robber said as he walked out of the bank.

Meanwhile, Alfred was looking up some new tea recipes.

* * *

**Friday - Emmet**

In a dojo, two figures dressed in gi faced each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Wyldstyle smirked as she bounced on the balls of her feet, while Emmet breathed through his nose. A small drip of sweat rolled down his cheek, only to fly off as he rushed forward, fist extended.

Wyldstyle almost contemptuously dodged it, leaning to the right as she punched Emmet. Or tried to, as Emmet leaned back, grabbing Wyldstyle's wrist. Wyldstyle only smirked as she grabbed Emmet in a headlock and dropped him onto the floor headfirst, flipping him over.

Emmet groaned as he released his grip, letting Wyldstyle to offer her hand to him.

"Not bad, Emmet. I think I actually made a sweat that time."

Emmet looked over at Wyldstyle.

"...You don't even look like you're sweating."

Wyldstyle giggled, her laughter giving Emmet a smile on his own face.

"Okay, I'll give you that one." She said as she helped him up. "Come on, I'm getting a little thirsty kicking your butt."

Getting a drink from the vending machine, Emmet opened the can, before letting the cold refreshment relieve his parched throat. He gave a sigh as he sat next to Wyldstyle. He raised his can for another drink.

"So...I saw your 'judging' yesterday." Wyldstyle said as Emmet tried not to choke.

"Really...how did you think I did?" Emmet looked at her expectantly. Wyldstyle rubbed her face.

"I don't know...Are you sure you have experience as a judge, because I think you might have been a little too generous with some of them..." Wyldstyle sighed as she leaned back, taking a sip of her soda.

"Umm..." Emmet pursed his lips, trying to think of a way to deny her claims.

"You know what you need? More exposure to other kinds of music. It's great that Business is letting more genres in. But you need professionals."

"But I don't know any professionals..." Emmet grimaced as he rubbed his head.

Just then Wyldstyle's phone rang.

* * *

**Friday Night - Batman**

As the batmobile pulled into the batcave, Batman got out, his arm moving in a circle to relieve the aching from all the punching.

"Productive day today, master Bruce?" He asked as he handed him a sports drink.

"You can say that." Batman said simply as he walked by, gulping the drink down. Finishing it off, he threw it in the direction of the bat recycling bin only to miss by a small margin. Alfred quietly picked it up and threw it into the bin

"Quite, sir. For tonight, sir, I would suggest resting, for tomorrow, we must entertain a guest."

"Really? Who?" Batman asked as he began to change out of his costume.

"We'll be expecting Mr. Brickowski tomorrow, sir." At that, Bruce looked at him.

"Emmet? Why is Emmet coming here?"

"Sir...if I must be honest, ever since Wyldstyle ended her relationship with you, you've been acting...downer, and not to mention that you already haven't been the same ever since...him." At that, Bruce's expression changed, his lips pursed as he remembered the good times he did have with him.

"So you think I could use someone to hang with?"

"That's exactly I'm saying, sir."

Bruce shrugged as he went up the stairs.

"Alright, if it will make you happy, Alfred."

He supposed Emmet wasn't too bad. Sure, he was naive, a little too optimistic at times, but he seemed like an okay guy.

Didn't seem like no harm to hang with him for a while, if only to make Alfred happy.

* * *

**Saturday**

Alfred hummed to himself as he prepared two cups of tea for Master Bruce and Mr. Brickowski. So far the visit had gone swimmingly, and the time spent with Mr. Brickowski had been enlightening. There was a certain...earnestness to him that he can't help but like. Hopefully, the rest of the night could go off without a hitch.

DROP!

"AUGH!"

Hearing Master Bruce's scream of pain, he dropped everything he was preparing and rushed into the batcave. There he saw Emmet struggling to life the giant penny off Master Bruce, who's top half was under the penny.

"A little help, here!" Emmet shouted.

30 minutes later...

Alfred came out of Master Bruce's bedroom, rubbing his forehead as Emmet sheepishly waited next to the door.

"So...is Bruce okay?" Emmet asked, looking a little guilty.

"Yes, he should be. He's unconscious, but he should be fine for today." Alfred said as he walked down the stairs into the kitchen, with Emmet following.

"Sorry about what happened..." Emmet said as he looked away, sitting down into a chair.

Alfred sighed as he finished making the tea and slid a cup over to Emmet. "I suppose one cannot resist the urge to touch a giant penny. To be honest, I told Master Bruce that he should have considered a stronger base."

"Still, I should have been more careful. I mean, doesn't he still have to be Batman tonight?" Emmet asked as he took a sip.

"Oh, it should be fine. Batman isn't needed unless they put the Batsignal in the sky."

"Huh, what does it...Does it look like his logo in the sky?" Emmet began only to pause as he absentmindedly looked out the window.

"Why, yes...It's currently shining in the sky, isn't it?"

"Yep." Emmet replied.

"Well, this is quite a sticky situation. Luckily, Master Bruce had the foresight to create a list of people he thinks 'would be awesome to be Batman'." He said as he pulled out a list.

"Now let me make some calls." At that moment, the power went down, covering the whole room in darkness.

"...I'm sure as long as I have this list, we can still contact them."

At that moment, a strong burst of wind slammed the windows open, blowing everything away, the list flying from Alfred's hand. The list was sucked out into the yard as the winds slammed the windows shut. The two looked out the window, seeing the list flying around in the air.

"Perhaps we..."

At that moment, a bolt of lightning struck, incinerating the list and scattering its remains into the breeze.

"...This has certainly turned into a series of unfortunate events."

"Okay, now what do we do?" Emmet said, looking panicked that now the people of Gotham was without their hero.

Alfred paused for a moment, before looking at Emmet.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but Master Bruce did tell me that you once took down an entire room of robots and Lord Business-"

"Actually, it's just Business."

"Right, and not to mention, completely made up a plan that came the closer to defeating him and the Kragle, correct?"

"Yeah, why?"

Alfred nodded, before placing his hands on Emmet's shoulder.

"Right now, Master Bruce is injured. We cannot contact any of his replacements, and by the time we can, it probably will be too late. Gotham needs Batman now, and that is why I must ask, Mr. Brickowski. For one night, can you be Batman?"

Emmet's eyes widened as lightning illuminated one half of his face. Him, be Batman? Could he ever do it? ...No, it was like Alfred said, Gotham needed Batman now, and since he was now injured because of him, it was only right that he make sure that Gotham was safe.

"Yes. Yes, I can."

With that, the thunder roared overhead.


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning flashed, illuminating the city of Gotham in a single moment of light, before the skies roared with the sound of thunder. The rain drops were the size of grapes as they fell to the ground. The people of Gotham walked slowly, as if the rain did not affect their dreary lives in the slightest.

What did give them a bit of excitement was the Batmobile currently in the middle of the evening traffic.

"Alfred, I can't break traffic regulations. That's illegal!" Emmet said as he resisted the urge to readjust the mask, as well as the rest of the suit. The whole thing just felt tight on him, to the point that it honestly felt a little weird to even move around in.

"Mr. Brickowski, you must do so. Time is of the utmost importance!"

"Yeah, but I don't think it's in my nature." Emmet couldn't to help but to protest, looking around to see if the lights had turned green.

"Perhaps not in yours, but in Batman's case, yes. You must remember this, Mr. Brickowski. When you accepted the role of Batman, you also accepted that Batman is one to straddle the line. He may not always follow the law, but he will always know when to follow it, and when it is needed to be disregarded..."

"...Alright, if you say so." Emmet said as he shifted the gears to drive.

"Also, do not worry about any damages you might cause. Focus on getting to the commissioner. Master Bruce already has a department dedicated to this."

Taking a deep breath as he prepared himself for what he was about to do, he turned the wheel and stomped down on the accelerator. The Batmobile squeezed through the cracks of traffic, Emmet gritting his teeth as metal scrapped metal. Finally, he got out of the traffic, and sped up, accidently splashing a couple of people on the sidewalk as he ran over a puddle.

"SORRY!" He shouted as he turned his head to apologize before turning back, the Batmobile quickly approaching a moving semitruck.

"AH!" Emmet quickly turned, barely avoiding the trailer. Taking a quick look outside to see the Batsignal and where it was coming from, he took another turn, and sped in that direction. Stopping in front of a building that read 'Gotham Police Department', he ducked into an alleyway, before parking the Batmobile.

Getting out of the Batmobile, and turning on the Bat car signal, he looked up at the building's roof. Rummaging around in Batman's utility belt, he got out the grappling hook and aimed it at the ledge, before pressing the button. The grappling hook went up, colliding against the bottom of the ledge, before falling down onto Emmet's head.

"Ow..." Emmet groaned as he rubbed his head. Through the intercom in his mask, he could hear Alfred's grimace.

"Oh, sorry, I should have said this earlier about the grappling hook. You should aim above your target for it to hook on.

"Yeah, thanks Alfred." Emmet said as he aimed the grappling hook again and fired. This time, the hook grappled onto the ledge and held fast. Giving an experimental tug, Emmet wiggled his arms, before grabbing onto the rope and climbing up the side of the building. As he got closer, he could hear voices arguing.

"Come on, Gordon. Looks like the Bat ain't showing tonight."

"I guess. Strange, I hope he's okay."

"Tch, maybe he finally realized that stuff like this should be left to the professionals..."

Emmet licked his lips as he grabbed the ledge. Showtime. But before he could do that, he heard Alfred ring in.

"Yeah, Alfred?" He whispered.

"Do not go up yet. Wait for the lightning and thunder to happen, then climb up and introduce yourself."

Emmet burrowed his brow. "Okay?"

"Also, be as terse as possible. Do not stay any longer than you have to. Commissioner Gordon can be quite perceptive, he might see through you."

"Got it. Thanks, Alfred."

Climbing onto the wall, he saw the lone two people on the roof with their backs turned. Gripping the ledge, he waited until the lightning flashed, before pulling himself up. Relaxing himself, he began to stride towards the duo.

"Commissioner Gordon." He said in his best Batman impression. The two looked at him, before walking up to him.

"Gee, took your sweet time getting here, huh Bat?" Emmet looked at the cop who berated him. He wore a brown trenchcoat with a brown fedora, basically looking like an old time private eye. He also had this big frown on his face. Weird, unless he was a criminal, wouldn't he be happy to see Batman?

"Yeah sorry, kinda got held up in traffic." Batman apologized as he rubbed the back of the head.

"...Huh?" The detective said, mystified at the idea of the Batman actually apologizing and admitting that he was following traffic laws. Emmet realized that he just did something that Batman would have never done, and quickly turned to the commissioner.

"Still, you called, Commissioner Gordon?"Emmet asked, trying to keep calm. Though his hastily built calm started to crack as the Commissioner looked at him weird.

"Batman, what's wrong with your voice? You sound kind of different." Emmet mentally panicked, scrabbling for an excuse.

"Well, I kinda got a sore throat. Really bad." Emmet faked a few coughs, hoping that they were convincing enough.

"Don't worry, Commissioner Gordon. It won't stop me tonight." He assured, a small lopsided smile.

"...Alright, Batman-" Emmet mentally sighed in relief as Commissioner Gordon took the excuse. "Listen, a priceless artifact called the Golden Egg of Achlea had just been stolen from the museum. Right now, we're all baffled, and I hope you can help."

Emmet nodded. "I see, so you need me to track down the bad guy who stole it, beat him up and get back the artifact? You can count on me."

"Yeah, we already swept the area, and the only evidence we could find was this." Commissioner Gordon said as he rummaged through his coat, before pulling out a bag and handing it to Emmet. Emmet stared at the contents, looking at them in every direction and angle, before looking back at the Commissioner thoroughly confused.

"These are eggshells... Were these the only thing at the crime scene?" The Commissioner nodded.

"Yeah, those were the only things. My men are baffled. They don't have a clue of where to begin. What's your thoughts, Batman?"

As Emmet began to think of an answer, he could hear Alfred hum over the link, before he began to press a whole lot of buttons on the computer console. After a while, he heard back from Alfred.

"Commissioner Gordon, I think I got an idea. Get your men and search every egg related company/store that recently opened up. I think our guy is hiding behind one of them as a front."

"Wait a minute, are you saying that we are going to tear through the city to look for some Egg-based villain, is that what you're saying?" The old timey detective shouted as he stepped closer to Emmet.

"Yeah?" Emmet said, trying not to show fear as his personal space was beginning to be invaded.

"What makes you think this is going to work? What if this whole thing turns out to be wrong? Then what?"

"...Well, it's the only trail of logic we've got right now. So until it's wrong, I'd say it's worth investigating." Emmet said evenly, trying not to be intimidated. The staring contest between him and the Old Timey Detective stopped as Commissioner Gordon stepped in between them.

"Alright, break it up! We got important things to do. Bullock, get the boys and look at every Egg-themed shop/company/anything we can find."

The now identified Bullock simply nodded as he moved away from Emmet, going back into the building.

"Now it is your time to make your exit too."

"Well then, thanks for the he-" Commissioner Gordon stopped before sighing as he saw that Batman was gone.

"Sometimes I want to know how he does that..." He mused to himself as he walked back into the building. Meanwhile, Emmet rubbed his sore butt after accidently landing on the shift.

"Note to self: work on landing in this thing." He hissed as he adjusted himself in his seat. Taking a few moments to get over the pain, he turned the Batmobile on and drove out of the alleyway, nearing hitting another car. Giving himself time to calm down, he cruised through the streets as he talked to Alfred.

"Alright Alfred, where should we go first?" Emmet asked.

"I would suggest going to this company that apparently recently opened - The Ghoti Ouefs Caviar Company. I have already put the cordinates in the Batmobile."

Emmet blinked. "Wait, Caviar? Alfred, I thought we were looking for Egg companies."

"Well, Mr. Brickowski, Caviar is simply salt-cured fish eggs, so you can say in a roundabout way, it works."

Emmet tried to imagine such a dish, only to squirm in his seat. "Sounds delicious, Alfred."

"Indeed, I find it quite overrated myself."

Forcing himself away from questionable foods, Emmet had to ask one question that was on his mind.

"So you think we're on to something with this 'Egg' thing?"

"Well, the criminal apparently used an Egg gadget in order to steal an egg-shaped treasure. That already seemed to be a modus operandi of a majority of bad guys that Master Bruce has fought."

"Huh, really?"

"Yes, some can be quite tricky, and some can be quite tragic... Poor Asbestos Lady."

"Wha- Oh, Alfred, I'm here at the Company. Looks pretty normal from out here. Going inside to get a better look."

"Alright, Mr. Brickowski, be sure to take a more inconspicious route, like a back door, or a ventilation shaft."

"...Oh, was that how I should have done it?"

"...Did you go through the front door, Mr. Brickowski?"

"Yeah, sorry."

Alfred sighed. "I suppose it can't be helped now. You might as well kick the door down."

"Roger that." With that, Emmet reared his leg back, before kicking the double doors open. Looking around, he blinked.

"Uhh...Alfred, I think I found something."

All around him, he could see eggs. Artworks depicting eggs. The walls had pictures of eggs and bacons all over it. The carpet was white ovals with yellows circles in the middle of them. All the furniture were eggs. Everything in the room was eggs.

"This is...kinda creepy." Emmet said to himself.

"Hello, sir. Are you here for an appointment?" Blinking, Emmet turned around to see a secretary at an egg-shaped table. Her name tag simply read 'Miss. Bacon.'

"Well...yeah," Emmet said as he walked up to the desk. "You see, I'm here to see if your boss stole something called...Hold on."

Rummaging around in the Bat Utility Belt, he got out his handy dandy Bat Notebook.

"Something called the Golden Egg of Achlea. Yeah, I want to ask him if he stole it." Emmet said as he put the notebook back.

"Oh, I see. Yeah, I'm afraid that Mr. Price isn't available right now, I can make a note-hold on a moment." Miss. Bacon began only for the phone to ring. Holding up a finger, she picked up the phone and began to talk.

"Mr. Price? Is there something you need?"

Emmet walked over to a nearby egg-chair and took a seat.

"Yes, I will get on that right away. Also, there is also a guest here."

Emmet looked around the egg decor, looking for something else that wasn't strips of bacon.

"It's the Batman, sir? Shall I send him in? Oh, I see. Very well, Mr. Price. Goodbye."

Setting the phone down, she smiled up to Emmet.

"Mr. Price will be here shortly."

Emmet smiled.

"Ahh, thank yo-Is that a gas mask?" Suddenly, Emmet felt something bump against the back of his boots. Looking down, he saw three innocent looking eggs on the floor in between his feet.

Suddenly, the eggs cracked open, and Emmet's nose was assaulted by the most foulest smell he had ever smelled.

"AUGH! THE STINK! WHAT IS THIS STUFF?!" Emmet cried in anguish as his eyes started to water. Then someone punched him, throwing him to the ground.

Emmet gagged as he was pushed closer to the rank smell. Turning around, he saw three men wearing gas masks. The one in the middle walked up and talked.

"Just a concontion I made by feeding some chickens nothing but onions. As you can see, it was quite an eggs-cellent idea I've had."

Emmet was still a fan of 'Everything is Awesome' and its philosophy, but even he had to draw the line at that pun.

"W-who are you?" Emmet choked out, the smell starting to overpower him.

"I am Egghead, as you can see from my rather 'Eggs-quisite' shaped head." Egghead announced, throwing his arms wide open.

"...D-don't see i-it." Emmet commented. Egghead merely 'hmm-ed'.

"From what I've heard, Batman wasn't known for his wit. Hmm...No matter. Still, this was quite the boring night. Benedict, Foo-Yung, take care of the Batman for me. I must find more...'egg-citing' things to pass the time."

"I swear he does that on purpose." Benedict mumbled as he and Foo-Yung grabbed Emmet by the arms and began to drag him away. However, Emmet began to stir.

"Hey...are you the guy who punched me?" Benedict raised a confused eyebrow.

"Uhh, yeah. Why?" Emmet simply smiled.

"My girlfriend hits harder."

With that, Emmet jumped up before falling to his knees, the momentum smashing Benedict and Foo-Yung's heads together. As the two began to fall to the ground, Emmet grabbed Foo-Yung by the arm, before flipping him onto Benedict. Benedict fell the air escape his lungs as Foo-Yung's heavy body smashed into his. As the two 'rotten eggs' groaned on the floor in pain, Emmet smiled down at them.

"She also hits faster."

Hearing the sound of the bad guy getting away, he turned his head to see Egghead escaping through a door. Smashing through the door, he stopped as he saw Egghead hold the thingy above the ground.

"Don't move, Batman. Or else I'll drop the Golden Egg of Achlea."

"You wouldn't dare." Emmet hissed.

"Well, do I? Here's what I eggs-pect: you let me run, and I'll set this thing down."

_"When you accepted the role of Batman, you also accepted that Batman is one to straddle the line. He may not always follow the law, but he will always know when to follow it, and when it is needed to be disregarded..."_

"No deal, you're coming with me." Emmet said, his body tensing as he prepared to jump at Egghead.

"Tch, how droll of you, Batman. Still..." With that, Egghead dropped the Golden Egg as he began to make a break for it. Emmet jumped, his eyes switching between Egghead and the Golden Egg. What Egghead didn't expect was the fact that the Golden Egg was actually a solid gold artifact, and actually quite heavy.

So, it landed right on Egghead's foot.

"AU-OOF!" Egghead began to scream before a charging Batman brought him onto the ground. Egghead rolled on the floor, holding his foot.

"THE PAIN! OH, THE EGGS-CRUIATING PAIN!"

Emmet had to marvel at Egghead's ability to come up with more puns as he sent out a signal using the bat flare gun.

As the police took Benedict and Foo-Yung into custody, and Egghead was getting his foot treated, Batman and the Commissioner was watching by the cop cars.

"Gotta say Batman, nice work. We wouldn't have finished this case without you." Commissioner Gordon said to Batman.

Emmet's hand twitched under his cape, as he resisted the urge to rub the back of his head. "Well, if you hadn't thought those egg-shells to be important, I don't think I would have had a clue."

Gordon smiled. "Then I guess we can all pat ourselves on the back and call it a night, huh?"

"My thoughts exactly, Commissioner. See you around." As Emmet walked away, he looked down his belt and tried to remember which one was the Batmobile signal.

"Hey, Alfred, which one was the one that called the Batmobile to you?"

"It's the pocket on the far left." Someone who was definitely not Alfred answered back.

"...Umm, hey, Bruce. So I had to be Batman for you for a while..."

"I know, that's why we have to talk."

"...Huh?"

"Because you're gonna have to be Batman for a while longer."

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, Asbestos Lady wasn't a DC villain. She was Marvel.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce Wayne set the communicator down, before sighing and putting his hand on his face. Alfred stood to the side, trying to look neutral. However, he knew Master Bruce well enough to know that the idea of Emmet having to be Batman was disturbing to him. And he had to agree, hearing Emmet go through Batman's duty. The man was just too...light for him to take up the role of the Batman.

"...I really shouldn't have made a electronic copy of that list of replacements." He bemoaned. Alfred frowned.

"I'm afraid you did, sir. Unfortunately, the power shut down the computer, so I couldn't access it." Bruce was silent, only frowning as he leaned back on his wheelchair. He looked down at his lower body and scowled. That giant penny was going to pay someday. However, he had bigger things to think about, namely Emmet's new job.

Admittedly, he should not be worried. After all, even if the whole 'special' thing turned out to be a fake, the fact still remained that he came up with a plan that came more closer to defeating Lord Business than anyone else, cleared a whole room of robots firing lasers at him by himself, and even managed to talk Lord Business out of the plan that he had been coming up with for the past 8 1/2 years. Now that he thought about it...

'Note to self: see if Emmet would be interested in working at Arkham.'

All in all, Emmet could take care of himself, and knew how to beat up major butt, which was weird considering Lucy beat him up plenty of times during the sparing that they did. In short, the only real problem that Bruce had with Emmet was that...He just was too bright. He was too naive. He was too happy-go-lucky. He could go on and on. Either way, Emmet just didn't seem like Batman material.

Well, he was going to make sure that he did or die trying. Well, he would die trying, and even so, it would be less 'dying' and probably more hair tearing from frustration. Boy, did he have quite the long month ahead of him.

The sound of the Batmobile coming closer caught Bruce and Alfred's attention. Alfred came up to push Bruce, only for him to hold up his hand and shake his head. Alfred looked concerned, but nodded as he kept his distance. The two walked, or rather one walked and one rolled, over to the Bat parking lot. The Batmobile appeared at the Bat driveway, before opening and revealing Emmet, wearing the Batman costume.

Well, at least he knew how to pull off the look, Bruce thought to himself as he appraised Emmet's appearance. He didn't look too ridiculous, and actually looked pretty well like him, at least in terms of general body shape and musculature. Then Emmet accidently slammed the door on part of the cape, and tried to walk up to them, only for his cape to snag and him to fall to the ground.

...They would need work on that.

Getting the cape out of the car, he took off the mask, revealing his messy hair. Blinking, he ran his hand through it, trying to put it into some semblance of order. Bruce merely leaned back in his chair.

"That's the best part of being Batman, you know?" Bruce said dryly, before Alfred wordlessly handed Emmet a hairbrush.

"Hey, are you alright?" Emmet asked as he brushed his hair back into place, his lips twisted in concern.

Bruce waved it away, as he turned the wheelchair around. "Yeah, don't worry about it. Should have put the giant Penny on a stronger base anyway. Besides, we got more important things to worry about."

"Really?" Emmet asked dumbly as he fell in step with Alfred and Bruce, before the three of them reached the Bat computer. Upon reaching it, Bruce began to type on it, bringing up some files on the screen before turning to Emmet.

"Emmet, can you tell me what exactly is happening here?" He said as he opened the files, revealing them to be recordings of his conversations. Emmet fidgeted, not exactly sure of what he did wrong. Yet hearing from the tone of Bruce's voice and the expression he had on him, there was something wrong, and as the time passed on, the feeling of discomfort lingered.

Why did it seem like Bruce was more intimidating on a wheelchair rather than out of it?

"What's wrong? I sound normally..."

"YES! That's the problem!" Bruce shouted excitedly as he rolled up to Emmet. "You...sound normally. That's not my voice I hear, that's your voice. That's you trying to sound like me. Well, we're going to work on that."

Emmet blinked as Bruce just expressed his plan to train him in doing a better Batman impression. "Um...not that I don't think that's important, but shouldn't you like...train me, or something like that?"

Bruce paused in his planning before looking at Emmet. "Do you spar with Lucy?"

Emmet looked confused at the question. "Not sure why this applies...but yeah, I do."

"Good enough." Bruce said, before settling in his chair.

"Alright, Emmet. Talking like Batman 101: first, say this. **I'm BATMAN! **Now you say it."

Emmet gave a mild frown, before nodding and clearing his throat.

_"I'M BATMAN!"_

Bruce shook his head.

"No, too little growl, try a little bit more."

_**"I'M BATMAN!"**_

Bruce shook his head and waved his hands.

"NO! Too much growl, too much growl. Try for a middle ground."

Emmet cleared his throat as he tried to imagine the 'middle ground', as Bruce put it.

**"I'M BATMAN!"**

Bruce smiled as he gave a thumbs up. "Perfect. Practice that for the next week or so."

Emmet couldn't help but be confused.

"Wait...is that it?"

"What's it?" Bruce asked, already typing away at the Batcomputer.

"I mean, is that all the training I'm getting? I thought, you know, I would have more."

"Oh, don't worry. There's more. See?" Bruce said as he gestured to the screen. Looking at it, Emmet felt his stomach drop as he saw the training regimen that Bruce was going to put him through. Looking back at Bruce, he couldn't help but take a step back seeing the evil glint in his eye.

"For the next week, I would suggest you reschedule, Emmet. For the night...BELONGS TO BATMAN!"

"...You mean, like night sessions?"

"...Yeah, night sessions."

* * *

Monday

"Hmm...According to this here map, the treasure should be around here somewhere...

"ZZZ..."

Hearing someone snore, Metalbeard looked at Emmet, who had his eyes closed as a bit of drool leaked from his lips. The map dangled from his fingers, and he seemed to wobble like he was going to fall to the ground any minute now.

"Emmet?" Metalbeard asked as he poked the construction worker on the shoulder, only for Emmet to fall over onto the sand.

* * *

Monday Night

"Alright, hold that position for the next five minutes!" Bruce called out as he activated the watch.

Emmet could only grunt as he tried to find the best position to continue heaving the barbell attached to his shoulders.

"Here you go, Mr. Brickowski." Alfred said as he gestured for Emmet to open his mouth, before squirting some water into his mouth.

"Thanks, Alfred."

* * *

Tuesday

Benny smiled as he rolled out from under the spaceship, getting himself a rag to wipe away some oil on his cheek.

"I got everything done down there. How it going up there, Emmet?" Benny called out.

"..."

"Emmet?"

"ZZZ..." Emmet snored as his face rested against the windshield of the spaceship, his drool running all over the glass.

Benny blinked at the sight.

"Wow, Emmet. You really need to cut back on all those late nights. Don't worry, I'll get you to your house in no time."

* * *

Tuesday Night

Emmet was sweating up a storm as he ran on a treadmill. Bruce rubbed his chin as he and Alfred observed Emmet. Then Bruce decided that Emmet could work harder, starting to turn up the knob a bit.

"Come on, Emmet! Feel the burn! Batman doesn't get tired, and neither should you!"

Emmet couldn't even reply, as between the thirst and the beating of his heart, his legs were a blur as he tried to keep up with the speed of the treadmill.

* * *

Wednesday 

"So the other day, this guy was really mean, saying that Cloudcuckooland made no sense, and he actually tried to tell me how to make it 'better' by changing it."

"Uh-huh."

"I mean, so it doesn't look like other places, it's fine the way it is."

"Hmm..."

"So I might have gotten a little angry at him and mighthavegottenalittlecrazy...But I apologized!"

"AUGH! IT BURNS!"

Unikitty looked up from her cup of tea only to see Emmet scream, covering his face as the spilled tea flowed over the table.

* * *

Wednesday Night

"Hey, I thought tonight was when you were going to teach me how to use the batarangs?" Emmet looked at Bruce with a confused look as he fiddled with the gym clothes he had on.

"Yeah, that's actually tomorrow." Bruce replied as he looked over a machine that had multiple barrels and a box full of tiny rubber balls attached to it.

"For today, you're going to learn how to dodge bullets."

Emmet blinked.

"Wha-"

Bruce smiled at him.

"Hey, don't worry about it. I heard from Business that you managed to clear a whole room of his robots while they tried to hit you with lasers. You should be fine."

Emmet wanted to tell him that he was kinda in the zone for that one, but it was the whirring of the machine that cut him off.

* * *

Thursday

"Alright, contestant number #102, let see what the judges think. Mr. Brickowski, what are your thoughts?"

"ZZZ..."

"Wow, Mr. Brickowski. That's kinda harsh, isn't it?"

"No, I think he's actually asleep." Business said as he poked Emmet, only for Good Cop and him to scramble out of their seats when it looked like Emmet was going to topple over.

* * *

Thursday Night

"Uhh...Are you sure I need to learn this?"

Emmet asked as he hanged upside-down, in a straightjacket while the tank he was in was filling with water. Bruce nodded as he checked all the safety precautions.

"Sure, Batman needs to know how to escape from anything."

"...So when would you have gotten out of that chair?"

"...Hey, it worked out in the end, didn't it?"

* * *

Friday

Emmet grunted as Lucy flipped him onto the ground. Part of him wanted to just lay there, but he forced himself up and get into a stance.

"Hold on there, Emmet." Lucy said as she dropped her stance and shook her head.

"What? I'm okay." Emmet said, slightly relieved that he got a reprieve.

"I didn't ask if you were, but now I'm wondering if you are. I was watching the show, you know."

Emmet tried his hardest not to sweat or look nervous. "Really, how was it?"

"Honestly, you looked half-asleep during the whole thing. You even slept during one audition. And that's weird, seeing that you're always energetic. So, I called everyone up, and I'm surprised to find out that you've been like this all week. So let ask you something, what's up? Is there something wrong?"

Emmet was quiet, debating to himself whether he should tell Lucy about his 'Batman' training. On one hand, he wanted to quit. The training was hard, difficult, every synonym for challenging he could think of. Part of him actually regretted agreeing to take over as Batman.

But the other side regretted being enough of a klutz to get Bruce hurt, and felt like he owed him that much to at least take over the role until he got better. Besides, who would have protected Gotham during Bruce's recovery? Would the Police have found Egghead anyway or would they have been stumped while he got away with the valuable thing?

Eventually, he made his choice.

"Honestly, just a couple of late nights at work. No big deal, honestly." Emmet said, trying his hardest not to give himself away.

Lucy looked at him for a while with scrutinizing eyes. Emmet stood still, as if the slightest movement could reveal the truth. After a while, Lucy sighed.

"Alright, Emmet. I believe you. Just try not to overwork yourself."

Emmet nodded, before turning around and falling on his face, snoring. Lucy shook her head, sitting down before taking Emmet and resting his head on her lap. The dojo was silent as Emmet slept and Lucy looked down on him. A small smile bloomed on her lips as she brushed a lock of hair out of his eyes.

* * *

Friday Night

Emmet yawned as he descended the stairs that led to the Batcave. Hopefully whatever exercise that Bruce had planned for tonight wasn't going to be too hard. And thankfully, saturday was free for him. For the first time in his life, he was planning to sleep the whole day. However, voices stopped him and he pressed himself against the wall to listen in.

"Master Bruce, don't you think you are being a little hard on Mr. Brickowski? After all, you took years in order to learn those skills, and you're expecting him to learn those skills in a week!"

"Anything else, Alfred?

"Yes, do you know 'Bricksburg's Next Idol?'"

"Alfred, you know I don't watch TV."

"Well, Mr. Brickowski was a judge on it, and he fell asleep during the show! I believe you're pushing Emmet too far, Master Bruce."

Emmet leaned in closer, a small part of him hoping that Alfred could convince Bruce to lessen the training.

"Alfred, I got two things for you. First, I've seen the guy basically become a Master Builder in 2 minutes, so I think he can pick it up fast enough. And second...I don't think that's important right now."

"Excuse me, sir?"

Emmet blinked. Bruce honestly thought that his other life was unimportant? For the first time, Emmet felt a burning inside of him, an emotion he never felt before.

"Alfred, for the past two weeks, things have been quiet. Too quiet. I think something's coming up."

Emmet's anger cooled, as he listened in.

"Alfred, I know I might be pushing Emmet too hard. But I have no choice. We have no way of contacting other help, we can't endanger the others... Right now, it falls to Emmet to do this thing alone, and I'm trying my best to make sure he's ready. Sure, he may be half-asleep when he's with his friends, but I think that's better than him not showing up at all."

"Besides, it's Emmet. He'll pull through, and he can surprise you. Trust me, I know."

Emmet was silent, absorbing all this information, as he walked into the light, ready to begin the next exercise.

* * *

Meanwhile, in some unknown lair...

"PLEASE, please let me be part of the team!" A man dressed in green clothes covered with question marks begged, kneeling before five shadowy figures.

"Why should we? You're a joke, Riddler. You just run leaving around leaving 'riddles' for Batman to solve. You'll probably lead him right to our hideout." One shadowy figure, much more built than the others, said.

"Oh, lighten up, man." One shadowy figure turned to the other. "This team is so serious, we could use some more comic relief."

"That's assuming if we had any in the first place..." One shadowy figure replied, though being much more slender that the others.

"Maybe we can use him..." One shadowy figure said, a calm, neutral tone.

"Alright then, Riddler." The center figure said. "We'll give you something."

He brought out a piece of paper, before throwing it out to Riddler.

"Get your men, and steal something from this place. We'll tell you what it is."

Riddler looked at the map, and nodded, before realizing something.

"Wait, what about the Batman?"

The five were silent.

"Stall him, either way. Just get us that part."

* * *

And thus the main plot begins.


	4. Chapter 4

One Week Later...

* * *

"Hey, Bruce?"

"Yeah, Emmet?"

"Is it weird that I'm actually getting kinda used to this?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, like a week ago, I pretty sure I would have objected to having to hang upside-down over a pool of water while trying to solve a Rubik's cube blindfolded."

"Of course not, that means you're being more Batman!"

"Really?"

"Really!...Though I'm still Batman."

The Batcave fell silent against as Bruce Wayne sat back in his wheelchair with Alfred at his side. The two watched Emmet perform this task, before Bruce Wayne griped.

"Still think we should have at least handcuffed his hands." He complained quietly. Alfred gave a look.

"Very true, Master Bruce. Though I should remind you that Miss. Lucy had called and inquired about the nature of your 'bro time' with Emmet."

Bruce rubbed his forehead.

Emmet, completely ignorant of the conversation happening below him, continuing working on the Rubik's cube he had in his hands. His tongue slowly slipped out of his mouth as his hands felt the braille dots on the squares. Finally, he paused as his hands ran over the cube one last time before grinning.

"I GOT IT!" He shouted, taking the blindfold off. Reaching up, he released the lock on his feet, before flipping over and grabbing the chain, the lock falling into the pool. Emmet swung his legs back and forth, the motion swinging the chain enough for Emmet to step onto the same floor as Bruce and Alfred. Emmet handed the cube back with a triumphant look on his face, before it fell off as Alfred got out the timer.

"Wait, it's timed?" Emmet blinked. Bruce nodded.

"Yep." Emmet began to sweat.

"So...what's my time?"

"Enough for you to go back and do it faster."

"Aw..." Emmet groaned as he took the cube and began to walk back to the chain, when the alarm rang. The three of them turned around before Bruce checked the PDA on hand. He nodded at Emmet, who composed himself and nodded before turning away. Running down the stairs, he threw off all the clothes he had on him before jumping into the dressing room set aside for such occasions like this. A few moments of zipping and clicking, Emmet popped out of the room dressed as the Dark Knight, the Caped Crusader, BATMAN!

Then he bounded down the stairs some more, before jumping into the Batmobile, starting it up, and tear down the Batcave's entrance. Alfred and Bruce sat quietly for a few moments.

Then Alfred got out the timer again and showed Bruce the time. "Great, he's improving."

* * *

Emmet was swerving in and out of Gotham traffic as he made his way to his destination. Hopefully Bruce can give him a destination soon.

Just then, the screen on the dash changed to Bruce's face. Emmet smiled at the image. Talk about good timing.

"Hey, Bruce! Where are we needed?" Emmet greeted as he grinned.

"Emmet, do I need to remind you?" Bruce frowned. Emmet thought for a moment, before grimacing and clearing his throat.

_**"Where's the location?" **_Emmet asked.

"Alright, apparently two rookie cops managed to spot the Riddler and a couple of his goons messing around with something in the Gotham piers-"

"Wait a minute, the Riddler? You mean, the RIDDLER?! You mean one of your bad guys?" Emmet asked, lightly sweating. After all, this wasn't Lord Business bad, well no offense to him or his bad guy creditials, but this was a BATMAN bad guy. Was he ready for this?

Bruce nodded almost apathetically.

"Yeah, he's one of my bad guys, but don't worry. All he does is come up with some stupid riddles and try to 'stupefy' me. But I come out on top every time, and I expect you to do the same, and give him a bat wedgie while you're at it."

Emmet blinked. "What?"

"Oh right, I never did teach your the bat-wedgie didn't I? Well, give a normal wedgie then. Good luck." With that, the screen turned off.

Emmet stared at the blank screen for a bit before closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. This was it, he was fighting one of Batman's biggest enemies. You can do this, he told himself. You have trained, you are more than ready for this, he repeated to himself. Alright, time to rock and roll! Emmet grinned as he opened his eyes...

Before shrieking as he swerved to avoid hitting an old lady walking across the street with her dog.

The Batmobile rolled up in a dark alley, before Emmet got out of it in a crouch. Sure that no one was going to jump out to steal the car, he took out a button from his utility belt and pressed it. The Batmobile gave a few beeps before going silent. Nodding to himself, set off.

Sticking to the shadows that the warehouses gave him, he soon came across the one that Bruce indicated was the one. He got out the grappling hook from his belt, aimed then fired. The grappling hook flew all the way up to the roof, where it grabbed hold of something...and promptly ripped it off.

Quickly catching it and thankful that no one was watching, he quickly reset the line, before aiming for another spot. Giving an experimental tug once the line latched onto something, Emmet climbed the side of the wall, the moonlight stretching his shadow. Getting onto the roof of the warehouse, he cracked his neck, before retrieving the line, and going into an open air vent, the door just sitting next to the opening.

Crawling through the air vent, he tapped on his wireless earpiece.

_**"Bruce, I'm going through the airvents. What's next?"**_

"Alright, sending blueprints of this warehouse to you."

_**"Got it, out." **_Turning off the connection, he took one inch before the vent under his body fell. Grunting as he hit the ground, he looked up and saw a bunch of thugs standing over him threateningly with baseball bats.

_**"Uh-" **_Was all he could say before he was set upon like a bat pinata being beaten up by hyperactive kids with sticks.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Comissioner Gordon looked over the two fake rookie cops that phoned in a fake prank call.

"Milicent Bystander and Lawrence Abiding-Citizen?"

"I prefer Law." Lawrence spoke up. Milicent merely stared at him before smacking the back of his head.


End file.
